


Overstimulated

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Aftercare, Alpha!Bohg, Bondage, Fingering, Implied Flogging, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Lahn, Sybian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lahn gets a little more than he had expected.





	Overstimulated

**Author's Note:**

> Have some good old Bohn, hope you enjoy! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

His thighs tremble softly.

In all his millennia of service, somehow his commander never failed to surprise him in their more…..private endeavors. Honestly it was one of the things that impressed him a lot when he wasn’t occupied.

Like right now.

His eyes follow the cane that swishes through the air, biting his bottom lip. His wrists were cuffed under him whole his legs were cuffed over him, making his body to curl slightly with his ass on full display. A soft whooshing noise reaches his ears as the cane lightly brushes over his welt covered thighs.

“Hmmmmm….”

When the tip barely touches one fresh welt, it causes Lahn to buck harshly before he whimpers. 

Bohg slowly approached his lieutenant, standing beside him as he slowly taps the length of the cane over the lovely thighs teasingly. Each soft tap elicits a sharp gasp from Lahn. His toes curl in an attempt to endure the pain as he sniffles and whines.

“So sensitive…” 

The lieutenant tenses when the cane rises a moment as if to strike down hard but instead gave another series of small taps. He sobbed quietly as his ears lowered.

“Shhhh, you’re doing so good darling….your ass and thighs are so pretty with these stripes over them…” He chuckled as he smoothed a large hand down the other’s legs with a smirk, “You’ve lasted much longer than I anticipated….”

“Sir…sir please….”

His slit clenches slightly at the cool air as it was swelled slightly from the constant whipping over it. A sharp gasp escapes him when one of those thick fingers lightly rubs along the folds. 

Slowly he looks up into those red eyes and that slightly crooked grin.

“You’re so sensitive now aren’t you?” Bohg purred deeply as he slowly pinched the clit and rubs it between his calloused fingers.

“Uuungh!” Lahn gasps as he threw his head back, eyes widening slightly as he bucks weakly, “Aaaaahnnnn…! S-Sir….! Oh oh oh quiznak….! Mmmm!”

It was a good thing the room was sound proofed and locked to anyone who happened to pass the chamber. Otherwise someone might mistake the sound of pleasure for something else. 

The small bud is pulled on as Lahn’s cock was twitching softly from the pleasure. Slick slowly seeps out from the twitching folds and earns a whimper from Lahn as he tries to raise his hips. The action failed before Bohg’s thumb gently pushes at the rim of his slit, becoming soaked. 

The wetness drips on to the floor to form a small puddle under the lieutenant as the pleasure numbs out the sting of the welts.

“Oooooh…! Mmmm….sir…sir, sir, sir….!”

“What is it, dear?” He gives the clit a twist, “What do you want? Are my fingers not enough for you?”

Lahn whined and tilted his head back, “It’s…I’m….I….ooh…..!! Oh oh oh….!”

Shivers ran through him before he bites his lip when Bohg’s other hand firmly rubs over his thighs. The heat from the flogging and slight press of that strong hands causes a sweet, heated sting to run through him. 

His breathing hitches as a finger slides in and rubs at the soft walls. He closed his eyes and gave a quietly mewl. The walls twitch around the digit as it searches out the spots, sending a pleasured ache running through him from between his thighs.

“Mmmnnnngh…..!”

“Hmmmm….no I don’t think my fingers are enough.”

His eyes snap open and he grunts when the fingers pull out of him and he looks up blinking a bit, “Wh-what…?”

Bohg wipes his soaked digits on Lahn’s leg before he turns and walks out of sight, “No I don’t think my fingers are reward enough for you Lahn…..which is why I have a particularly special treat for you since you took the flogging so well.”

The soft squeak of wheels sounds before Lahn’s eyes widen when he sees the sybian. It was tilted and held up in a way so it would be directed right over his slit. He bites his bottom lip and blushes harshly as his folds twitch in anticipation. 

Stars it’s been a while since he had a sybian. Almost too long for his liking, but still this was quite a surprise.

“Its been a long time hasn’t it?” Bohg pressed his cool palm over the slit with a small smirk when Lahn bucks into the touch, “You did so good for me today. You impressed me on deck, and then you managed to spot that error that saved us all and you endured the pain so well….you earned this.”

His cheeks darken at the gentle praise as he felt the non slowly slip into his slit and the sybian rested between his thighs.

“You have full permission to cum as much as you wish.”

_Thrmmmmmmmmmm…._

A choked gasp escapes Lahn as he feels the soft vibrations begin. Not the strongest setting but considering what he went through it didn’t fail to make him gasp.

“Aaaaah….aaah…..! Mmmmnnngh….haaaaaassshhhmmmm…!” His ears lowered as a blush comes over his face. 

His body trembles slightly at the pleasure that courses through him from the machine. A groan leaves him as he weakly tries to roll his hips up at the wonderful sensations that thrum through him. Stars it was just so so good….!

“Hmmmm….I don’t think this is high enough.”

Lahn’s eyes snap open, “S-sir—!?”

_ThrmmmmMMMMMMMMM!!!!_

_“_ OoooooooOOOOOOooooooofuuuuuuuuuuuufuuuuufuuuunnnnnnnghhhhhhhh!!!!” His eyes are wide as his whole body shakes from the high setting and the intense pleasure suddenly coursing through him.

The pleasure of the vibrations make him arch as best he could in his position. Drool drips from his chin as he is unable to stop the onslaught of pleasured gibberish that leaves him. He choked and gasp as his ears pin back and tears of pleasure join the sweat that forms on his face. 

“Guuuuuhhhhhh….! Siiiiiiiiir…..!” He whined loudly.

He whined and gasped sharply as he orgasms suddenly. He squirts around the toy and shakes from the spasms of orgasm….and whines as the sybian continues to thrum  mercilessly inside of him. The pleasure continues to course through him even as he comes down from the high.

“Ssiiiir….siiiiiiiiirrrrrr….!” He whined before gasping as he builds up to another orgasm.

Bohg just watches calmly, legs crossed, fingers clasped and eyes never leaving Lahn’s face as his twists in pleasure. He loves watching his lieutenant like this. At his complete mercy and in a state of utter ecstasy before him.  

His eyes watch how Lahn’s mouth hung open as he’s hit by a second orgasm….then a third….then a fourth ad a fifth…

The attempts to form words are thwarted as Lahn starts to give in. His eyes were glazed and mouth now hanging slack as his hips could barely twitch by the time Bohg decided that was enough.

The Commander turned it off slowly.

The action immediately causes the lieutenant to slump in his bindings with just his hands twitching. He’s incoherent until he feels warm hands rub his now freed wrists. Soft lips kissed over them before something warm is wrapped around him. 

When he feels the floor under his toys, he tries standing,…but it was a futile attempt as Bohg holds his waist and keeps him from hittin the floor. A soft sigh escapes him when he’s carefullt lifted bridal style.

If he wasn’t so out of it he wouldn’t have objected to be carried out of there and right into their bedroom. He just purred and closed his eyes while slumping against him.

“Mmmm….mmrrrrr…..”

“Shhhhh…..rest now….” Bohg whispered softly, “Rest…..all is well….” he kissed his forehead softly.

That was all he needed before he gave in to sleep.


End file.
